Incredibles: Return of The Omnidroids
Incredibles: Return of The Omnidroids is a new game in the Incredibles Crossover Series, and the first in the Post-Villain Armada Sub-Series, also known as the Incredibles: Villains Return Series. The game is a sequel to Incredibles: Dawn of Fate, and takes place 5 months after the events of said game. With The Villain Armada now destroyed and the War on Earth-135 won in the Future, Omnidroid Industries destroyed (along with the whole Omnidroid Legion and every Reality Terrain Device on Earth-614) and the Quantum Project averted, the world is now safe. However, this comes under threat from the returning Omnidroid V.13, who returns as it's Upgraded Version... The Omnidroid V.15! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2019. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * JK Simmons as O'Brien * Dayo Okieyini as Miles Pine * Benedict Cumberbatch as Buddy Pine/Syndrome * Robert Patrick as Omnidroid V.14 * Spencer Fox as Future Dash/Omnidroid V.15 Synopsis 5 months after the Destruction of Omnidroid Industries and the aversion of the War Against the Villain Armada on Earth-135, the Reality known as Earth-614 is now in a state of peace and prosperity. However, in the ruins of the Omnidroid Industries Building, Miles Pine (CEO of Omnidroid Industries and the son to Buddy Pine, AKA Syndrome) has found the last remaining traces of Omnidroid Technology, an Omnidroid Arm and a CPU Chip for a now-destroyed Omnidroid V.1 Prototype. With this Tech, he has created the second version of the Quantum Program known as 'Project: Omni'. After creating Project Omni and moving his company to an Office Building in the middle of the City, Miles and his father, Syndrome, have created a new Liquid Metal Omnidroid known as the Omnidroid V.14 (an upgrade extremely similair to that of the Omnidroid V.12). Now, Kyle Reese, Clementine Everett, Dashiell Parr and O'Brien must stop this new Omnidroid and destroy Project: Omni, before it has a chance to revive The Villain Armada! Plot The game starts in Metroville, at the end of 2014, as Kyle Reese narrates "The Armada was gone, Omnidroid Industries was in ruins. The Multiverse was safe, and life was returning to Earth-135 in the Future. Here, on Earth-614, everything was how it's supposed to be. Instead of War and death, there's peace and hope for the Future. The Armada never came, they never took over. We stopped the War Against the Villain Armada." as it shows the Metroville Outskirts, and then shows the Reese Home (the house that belonged to Kyle Reese and his parents before the War, and seen in War Of Heroes: Global Warfare). Inside the house, Kyle is seen as he and Clementine are talking about Omnidroid Industries, and Kyle asks "Seriously? An Office Building?" and Clementine responds "Yeah, look at this." as she takes out her Smartphone and shows Kyle a News Report that says "-after the explosion of the Omnidroid Industries Building 5 months ago, Miles Pine announced that all of the Company R&D was destroyed, including the Quantum Program, a now-cancelled Killer-App that would link the entire world's Technology. Mr. Pine also stated that his company has moved to a 10-storey Office Building in the Downtown Area, in order to compensate and pay for the damages." and Kyle starts laughing, saying "I don't care if I destroyed the Building and all the Omnidroids, I'm not paying the damage bill." and Clementine laughs in response, then says "I found something online that says the damages are through the roof! $5000,0000,0000!" and Kyle tells her "That's one mouth-watering amount of cash. Pine has got to be loaded." and Clementine responds "No, not really. Because of the damage bill, Omnidroid Industries now has only $900,000." and she teasingly says "We all know who's responsible for that, don't we?" and Kyle tells her "I got a few burns from it, though." as he rolls up his sleeve and shows her a scar and a few burns on his arm, and Clementine says "They make you look a little cooler. You know, like one of those wounded veteran guys." and Kyle's face goes red, and he asks "You think so?" and Clementine says "Yeah." and she kisses him on the cheek. The game then switches to Downtown Metroville and shows an Office Building in the middle of the city with an Omnidroid Industries Logo on the sign, and inside, Miles Pine (Syndrome's son and CEO of the company) is walking through the rooms as a Scientist says "Sir, these readings are absolutely off the charts! You can't continue with Project: Omni, otherwise we'll lose too much profit!" and Miles stops, then asks "How much money was taken from us after the explosion 5 months ago? A LOT of money! With this, our crown jewel, we can revolutionise Technological Advancement by ten times as much as what this present day offers! Sure, the tech that civilians and our Military has is extremely advanced, but ours is more. And because we have only very few Omnidroid Tech Pieces left, we're hanging by a thread." as he enters the Access Code on a steel door next to him, and enters, saying "Welcome to the remains of this company." and an Omnidroid Claw and CPU Chip are seen locked in Glass Containers, and the Scientist asks "What is all this?" and Miles walks forward, and says "The future. We, literally, can change the world with this." as the Scientist exits the room and the door closes behind him, and Miles puts his hand in the glass containing the Omnidroid Arm and the broken CPU Chip, then says "I won't let anyone mess with my Company again..." as he looks to his left, and sees a Glass Container that has a massive puddle of Mimetic Pollyalloy (Liquid Metal) inside of it. Later, a Limousine pulls up outside of Pine Manor and Miles gets out, and then his driver asks "Would you like me to go with you, sir?" and Miles answers "No. Park the limo near here." as he enters the Mansion and then finds a dark room, and he sees his father lying on his deathbed with Heart Monitors and IV Tubes all stuck in him. Miles then sits at Syndrome's deathbed and says "Dad? It's me, Miles." and Syndrome looks at his son, before sighing in dissatisfaction and saying "This is not how I imagined I would die. Looking at my son and seeing a stranger. You have such potential, Miles. Such fierce intelligence and yet you've let Kyle Reese and Dashiell Parr destroy my life's work! My company building has been destroyed, and now you barely have enough money to keep Omnidroid Industries running. You moved the company to an Office Building, for Christ's sake!" and Miles asks "Well, what would you have my do about it, Dad? My all-knowing, almighty, Omnidroid-creating, former billionaire father? What do you want me to do?!" and Syndrome gets up slightly and looks at his son, saying "Kill Kyle Reese! Kill all of them... Dash, Clementine and O'Brien too. You have the Tech, now build a new Omnidroid in my memory!" as he coughs wildly, then says "Retroviral Omnidroidia. A disease named after the Omnidroids... I never told you that it's Genetic. Have your hands started to twitch yet? You can feel it when you wake, and when you go to sleep... This Disease... Is coming for you, Miles. Create a new Omnidroid, and kill Kyle and his friends." and Miles asks "What about me, Dad?" and Syndrome answers "Even the creator doesn't have a happy ending..." as he falls into a deep sleep from the Retroviral Omnidroidia (I know it's a sketchy name, but who cares?). The game then switches to the Omnidroid Industries Office Building as Miles enters his prints into the steel door of the Omnidroid Tech Containment Room, and walks up to the Glass Cases that display the Omnidroid Arm, the damaged CPU Chip and the jar of Liquid Metal as he takes all three and then enters another Room with a pool of Mimetic Pollyalloy, then throws all three pieces of Omnidroid Technology in, and says "Now, then... Let's go kill some Heroes!" as the Digitization Process is complete, and the Liquid Metal shapes into a full-grown Human, which then turns its body into skin, and a Police Officer uniform (resembling the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgement Day). The game then switches to the Safe House in the Metroville Hills where Dash and O'Brien operate, and Kyle enters the Safe House and sees Dash working on a stockpile of Weapons, and says "Hey, Kyle. Where's Clementine?" and Kyle responds "She's over at my house. Said she needed something from here. A file marked 'Omnidroid Project Remains'. Seen it anywhere?" and Dash takes out a File and hands it to him, asking "Why does she need it?" and Kyle answers "Don't know, she didn't tell me." and O'Brien tells him "You know, Kyle... For your girlfriend, she doesn't tell you much, does she?" and Kyle explains "Everything I know about her, she told me in the War Against the Villain Armada." and a voice echoes throught the Safe House, saying "Hello, Kyle Reese. You remember the Omnidroids, don't you?!" and the three Heroes all take out their Weapons, and get into a back-to-back formation. Suddenly, a man dressed as a Police Officer walks in and says "I am the Omnidroid V.14, a new Omnidroid Model designed by Miles Pine." and Kyle asks "How's that possible?! Omnidroid Industries and all its R&D was destroyed! Pine's company hangs to an Office Building. How are you here right now?!" and Dash fires off a few shots at the Omnidroid V.14, but all the shots do is blast holes of Liquid Metal into the V.14's chest.